Raven's Bedroom
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: [RobRae. BBStar. Part Two posted!] Raven doesn't want her fellow Titans to even take a glimpse of her bedroom. Why? Beast Boy relates. [Read and Review!]
1. Suspicions

**Raven's Bedroom**   
by: FiendisHSerapH 

_**Part One: Suspicions**_

"Ugh." That's the only word I heard myself say while I regained sanity from my momentous fall. 

"Next time don't dare, or you'll receive better whipping than that, Beast Boy." the monotonous voice that seemed to be too bored of her life boomed in my ears, with the sound of my name holding so much contempt. I looked up and saw her purple cape flow behind her in a gown-like manner. It hit me; she was the cause of my downfall... literally. Raven, our silent yet strong group member. I tried to stand up but I felt yet another moan escape my mouth. 

Never thought she would be sensitive about it... **only** about it. 

"This is the first time you've angered Raven like that, B." Cyborg approached me and lifted me up slightly. I clung onto him while I replaced my footing. 

"What's wrong with her lately?" Starfire followed the path Raven had taken for departure with her eyes upon entering the scene. 

"OH!" she gased as she saw the remnants of the phone in its powdered form on the steel floor. "Great, now I won't be able to chat with Danielle anymore..." she grumped in an instant. She cared more for making new friends than me. How saddening. 

"I dunno..." I mumbled while shrugging, chasing that thought away. "But she's weird today." 

"She **has been** weird, no need to question that." Cyborg slashed in. "Come on, we know you do." he added. 

"Besides, she rarely gets angry. She does only when there's a tremendous thing to be angry about." Starfire once again expressed in her polite language, which I find very interesting to _learn_. 

"Enter her room? Is it something to be tremendously angry about?" I cut her off, leaving question marks on their faces. 

And as I've expected, both of them acquired my patented shrug. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Oh yeah, she's so defensive about it." Cyborg incomprehensively blabbered after chewing a huge bite of pizza a few times. Of course, you would question our manners, but for heroes like us on the go, it really doesn't receive much weight of notice. 

"I remember one time," Star began while lightly tapping her cheeks with her finger, "I wanted to join her in her meditation, but she just locked me off." She paused then noticed, "Cyborg, you're littering. It's such an inhuman act." 

"He is a cyborg, not a human." I reasoned, and that sent Star's mind into an ellipsis. 

"I am a cyborg alight, but I'm a half-man. Remember that!" Angered, he just reverted to his pigging out mode. Heh, I really like playing around with them and practising good jokes. But it doesn't always stay like that. 

"Do you think she has a problem?" I muttered out, looking down on the still untouched pizza on my platter. I found my voice quivering, and that made them indirectly curious. 

"Like we could know," They objected, "She rarely talks about herself and her whereabouts." Cyborg paused, "Better ask Star. And geesh, why do you look so serious all of a sudden? You're scaring me, y'know." 

"I unminded his words and settled my sight up on a thinking Star. 

"Um... she tells me nothing, and that's what I am so willing to know." she said that kind of timidly. She's cute when she drums her digits against each other like that. 

Instantly, the door opened, and the _devil_ appeared. 

"Oh... h-h-hi Raven." I felt Star's nervousness through her greeting. "Want some... pizza?" 

"No, thanks." Her dark pools hid behind those quite long eyelashes. Pretty if you ask me. She plopped down beside me... and said nothing, as always. 

"Um..." I fiddled with the straw of my drink, "Raven, I am so... so... sorry for what happened earli---" 

"Robin's coming." She declared as if we're dying to know, but we can't deny that he is. The door opened at that instant and, 

"Hi guys." Our leader's friendly greeting sliced in, "Enjoying yourselves well, huh?" 

"We ordered some while you're out." Star supplied, "Here, have some... oh." She offered but soon realized that there's only one slice left. My eyes set on Cyborg who gave out a slight burp. Indeed, he's inhuman, more inhuman than a beast. 

"Sorry, Robin. We'll just order one more." 

"No need. That's okay." He answered while placing the slice on a platter. To our surprise, he pushed it toward Raven's side of the table. The olive-skinned girl looked up, dark almond-shaped eyes innocently staring at our leader's form and small narrow lips partly open. A rare expression, in short terms. 

"Here, have it." Robin's expression grew soft so suddenly. A smile popped up from nowhere and rested on his face. There's something in here, I sensed. True enough, Star already closed her eyes, trying eagerly not to get berserk over the scene. The time's not right anyway, so she should. 

"I'm not hungry." she pushed her chair away from the table to make some space and stood up. "Eat it 'cause you need it. I should go back on my meditation." With that stated, she turned and walked away. NO, she ran away. Another rare move from our always hushed fellow Titan. 

"She just stayed out for about three minutes, right?" Cyborg blinked and pouted in wonder. 

"Hmm... what's wrong with her?" Robin blurted out the question whose answer we have been trying to figure out. 

"Turning away from one's friendly offer is unethical." Star grumped but her eyes tell me the amount of jealousy locked up in her heart. She's as easy to read as a children's storybook. 

Well as for me, I doubt if I am easy to read, for no one tried to read and comprehend me anyway. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey, B. What's up?" 

Robin's warm voice made me turn back from the scenery atop the tower, the greenery who became one with me in my solitude. 

"Hmm, it's nothing much, really." I turned back and bowed. Though I wanted to tell him a part of it very much, my heart stops me from doing so... yet my mind dictates the opposite. 

"That look is no nothing, B," He placed a comforting hand on my narrow shoulder, "What are Titans for?" 

Hes right upon saying that. They have been there for me and I have regarded them as my brothers and sisters. But this time, I am beginning to treat one of them differently, more than that. 

"Robin... what do you think of... Starfire?" I muttered. 

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow in wonder. He might have thought that I like Star. Hmm, probably. Can be but no, I don't. 

"I mean... I formulated my next step. This is hard, "Have you ever felt like you want someone to appreciate you very much and yet she doesn't?" I spat it out, thank goodness. 

"Hmm." was all he could reply. Perhaps he doesn't experience it yet, but Starfire? I mean, they are great and they fit together. Does this mean he has no feelings for her? 

"Love talk, B?," His mouth formed a one-sided smirk before continuing, "Yes, I did, and I still do up till now." 

WHAT? Does this mean we have the same experience? 

"What happened?" 

"Who's that girl, may I ask?" he interrogated. I don't want to tell him so I supplied silence on my part. 

"I get you. I understand," He said moments later upon knowing what it meant, "Yes I do, but of course I won't tell you who she is." 

"Is it Star by any chance?" I motioned my guess. No reply. That served as a no. Star's heart will break if she knew this, and I can't take it. I don't know; I just can't watch pretty girls cry. 

"Thanks, Rob." I blurted instantly and involuntarily. I just have to. 

"Thanks? I haven't done anything yet to help you out." Robin raised another brow upon that. 

"Thanks for letting me know that I am not alone." 

The moon presented her face on us. With that, I braced an arm on him. I think this is the very first time I confided myself to a leader who seemed so unfeasible but isn't. 

"No prob." He replied as he returned the brace with an additional pat. There we stood... and it felt good. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Whose turn is it for the dishes today?" Cyborg hollered. 

"I know it's **my** turn today." I mumbled under my breath as I headed to the sink. I looked around again. Starfire's all too buys with decoreating recycled tin cans. She had her place beside the couch, concentrating very hard on what colored beads would go with a sky blue can. Raven, as always, was there, absorbed very well on her two-inch thick and eight-inch wide hardbound book of spells. She seemed to have a world of her own and her face totally eclipsed by the brown cover. 

I leaned back on my work. Tch, washing dishes is tiring. Though I want to be a dog while washing it to save time and dishwashing liquid, I can't because they'll kill me if I do. The door closed; Cyborg went out to amuse himself over the arcades. Funny he took some enthusiasm on it compared a month ago, and his craze was lead by yours truly. 

As I poured out some liquid I came to recall what happened. Two weeks have passed after Raven practically threw me out of the tower because of wanting to enter her room but the bruise on my butt still hadn't healed. It's still hard for me to sit. Everything in our lives is quite, especially now that there's not much criminal activity going on. Daily lives went on smoothly, but what made it rough for me is thinking too much on why Raven disappears very frequently even on eating, movie and arcade time. She doesn't need meditation anymore as I perceive, for she's already mighty and powerful... but I really wonder why she's also skipping meals to do it non-stop. I am worried, but no one can read it. If only she could take time and read me just the way she does on that book of spells, then everything could have been all right by now. 

"I'm going to shop for groceries, guys. We're running out of stock. Who wants to tag along?" Robin enetered the very quiet and domestic Titan scene with his cool demeanor. No one heard him, it seemed to me. 

"All is busy." I replied for all, but I heard a dropping of something and... 

"I can come." Raven's offer was followed a moment later by the sound of a fallen can. It hurt Star as I saw it from afar, but it hurt me too, to tell her frankly. 

Robin stood there, thinking, then stated, "Right then, let's go." 

"WAIT!" Composed or trying hard to look like one, Star called, "Raven, I-I think it's about time for you meditation... hour." 

"That could wait." She interrupted Star's speech as she turned away, "Let's go, Robin." 

The door closed behind them, leaving two people behind... two people secretly torn and ignored. 

Water gushed and cans fell. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I'd cut it off here, for I need to see your comments about it guys as to whether you like it or not. The continuation depends on your perceptions, so better keep on sending. No flames, please. I hate receiving those. 


	2. Confirmation

**Raven's Bedroom**   
by: FiendisHSerapH 

_**Part Two: Confirmation**_

"Easy now, Star..." I heard myself comfort this pretty redhead. 

"I don't knwo what to think, Beast Boy. Can't help but feel jealous..." she was already drained of strength and happiness tp go on with her recycling hobby. She brushed her fingers on her long ripe apple-colored hair and sighed. I am wanting to do the same too, but she will just notice what I feel and ask me about it, so never mind. 

"In one way, Robin had shown concern for you by not disturbing you with your work." I forced a smile though I really can't. Just for some humane comfort, I think. Well, if it is for Starfire, I'll do it --- gladly. 

She just wiped her eyes though she wasn't crying and fixed her seating, "Geez, can you imagine that? All of these suspicions only started just because of her room..." 

She paused, her mind taking leave of her. Right, everything of these had begun just because of her not letting us in her room. We are family, and families shouldn't hide secrets from each other. I have toured everything in this tower except for her room. 

Her room... what is it like? Is it cold and dark just like her? I don't know for I never get a chance to delve into it. 

Her room... and she's not here. 

A stimuli was sent for my mouth to speak in a nanosecond's interval, and my ears were surprised to hear Star speak the exact words. 

"HER ROOM, THAT'S IT!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"WHAT. IN JUMP. CITY'S. GOING ON. AROUND... HERE?!" Each word Cyborg hollered was broken by crashing of concrete, gnashing of metal and his dodging from spewing debris. 

Funny to see Star all worked up with it. 

"What's the deal with breaking the walls around Raven's bedroom door?!" The half-man (as he claimed) raised a brow... and the only one he has. 

"We need to find out what's in here, friend. Lend us a hand." Star answered after giving off tremendously blinding green light. 

"UGH!" I exclaimed after returning from my elephant form. I wonder if it had grown to be my official expression. "This door is tough." 

"Sealed by her powers?" Cyb questioned as he skimmed the broad piece of barricade, but he found none of Raven's dark spells casted on it. 

"Do you think it's a nice idea... _breaking her walls_?" 

"KEEP DISTANCE, EVERYONE!" I cringed as Star gave all of her powers and that all formed a slight hole on the wall... at last. 

"WHEW, C-COOL DOWN, S-STAR." I stammered in shock. 

"Guys, I know you're not blind, but..." I set my sight on Cyborg and then to what he was holding. No words are needed to explain. Practical demonstration. He slid the card on the machine recessed on the standing wall. And like innocent magic, the one we're so worked up on opening complied to our will... **finally**. 

"Now who told me I'm inhuman?" He grinned mockingly, of course, as a joke. 

Ellipsis inside our heads ruled as we waited for the door to fully open, and what reigned next were gasps from each of us. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"WHOA... CHECK THIS OUT!" 

And who said Raven's room is as dark and as cold as her mnd? We looked up and even had out necks stiff as we wandered around the place. It's an orderly room... but it's no ordinary one for.... 

"Are you sure this **IS** her room?" Cyborg exclaimed as he took hold of an action figure dressed mostly in red, yellow and green. "It's a rare Robin collectible action figure..." he bowed down and fished out a golden belt plus a toy motorcycle its size, then declared, "... complete with accessories!" 

I enjoyed myself looking over mugs of different sizes and shapes all colored with red, green and yellow wth matching R lettering on the front side. I mused up the wall to see a cross-stitch of Robin's face all craftedly done with a pink heart at the lower left side, and with it signed a name... 

"RAVEN?" I heard myself squeak the funny yet harsh truth. Yes, it's done by Raven. 

I motioned myself to Star's direction. She bowed down low as she picked each Robin photograph arranged chronoologically from his first birthday picture to his current one taken while we're at the pizza place. She then walked by the bed with sheets all colored with red, yellow and green and at the headboard rested a Robin stuffed doll. She picked it up and cradled it on her arms, looking so sore and with a pout on her lips. 

"S... Star?" I tried looking up to her to see how she's doing. I heard her sigh, saw her raise her head up and smile at me. 

"Nice collection, friend? I presume it surpasses mine by a hundred fold." And she walked away, forcing herself to appreciate the well-kept collection she wished to be hers. 

"I never know Robin's so cute when he's a year old..." Cyborg chuckled on a pic, not knowing how painful it was for Star to see. 

It really wasn't a normal room for all you could see is Robin, Robin, and did I mention more---- 

"**MY ROOM!**" 

It took us almost forever to realize that the over-expressive statement came from Raven, and only Raven. 

"HOW DARE YOU SNEAK UP AND DESTROY MY ROOM?!" With all wrath contained, she harshly stated the sentence with a totally angered tone. It's queer to see her angry at something like this. I had been wanting to see it, but only in its contrary emotion. 

"We... we're just..." 

"ENOUGH!" As if she acquired Star's berserk mode, her eyes turned into a fiery evil shade of purple. We stood here, our feet planted on the ground. I looked at Star, and I knew she regret our indecision of wrecking Raven's private space. We were scared in general. Sweat formed on my cheeks and on my forehead, heart pounding wildly. I am sure they're feeling exactly the same. 

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she mumbled angrily as she walked straight ahead, overlooking all of us standing in a straight file in front of her, and headed directly to the drawer that houses her collectibles and action figures. She fixed it silently, and I wonder how she out it well in their original positions perfectly. Not a single wrong pose. She next headed to the desk and fixed the pictures. She even got a rag to wipe off Cyborg's sloppy fingerprints on them. We stood there, aghast and bewildered as we watched her say nothing and return the room to its ultimate Robin merchandise room state. 

So this is what she had been doing during her _meditation_? UGH. 

When everything was already squeaky clean, she faced us with her usual stern face and asked, "Who devised this plan?" 

"Uhh..." 

"Just answer me straight!" her mood rose like a mightly tidal wave. Sheesh, scary. 

"We're sorry..." Star found her voice whiny. 

"Sorry is not enough. Just lok at what you've done to my room!" All composure she had maintained throughout her life gone, she dropped herself to the floow, head bowing down. A pitiful sight to see of her. I think I can't stand it. 

"Now you've seen it. I am sorry, but this is how I really am..." 

"You like... Robin... a lot?!" Cyborg spoke cautiously in Star's presence, feeling her emotions for the first time. Star just looked down on her with a pout while I... I looked away. Can't bear it, can't take the revelation. 

Silence ruled and Raven just stooped down, her cloak purposely covering her face. She felt embarassed and I immensely pity her. And before one of us could say a word.... 

"What happened ---- WHOA. GEEZ..." 

The subject was there, walking inward the half-devastated room, eyes roaming around the area and seeing reflections of him: from the furnitures, to the walls, to the ceiling. 

"When did you start building this mini-museum for me, guys? Never knew you're working with it. I mean.... ho-HOW?" he stammered in disbelief. If I were in his position, I could have fainted for seeing my face posted everywhere, presenting the fact that I even don't look at the mirror to it all the while. 

And we, the living posts, stood there, staring at our amazed leader who's still musing around the place. 

"When have you started this?" he repeated, this time flashing an amused smile. If I were another girl, I could have died. No wonder she preferred him... 

Like bugs chased away, we splitted in half and pointed to the kneeling and stooping Raven. In turn, he walked and kneeled in front of her, and the sudden change of light made her look up, too. I ran out of words for this scene. 

"Thank you." he looked at her behind that mask, never removing his award-winning smile. A pat on her shoulder then he stood, saying, "I think I should unearth mine." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I never thought they've been hiding something from each other. My mind ran out of thoughts to produce. Cyborg seemed to be so jolly upon the confirmation of the official couple of the group,while Star and I stood from afar... right at the entrance of this purple and black shrine right inside Robin's hang-out place... 

"You okay, Star?" I settled a hand on her slender shoulder. 

"Uh... you could say that again." she replied, and it's queer for her to say that. I still stared while she looked at the newly-established couple preparing to have their first date at the pizza place due north. I blinked as dirt entered my eye but the moment I opened them, I saw tears dripping down her jade green pools. I blinked again, this time not because of the dirt, but because of the pricky feeling in my eyes, and the pricky feeling inside. It hurt me, even more than it did in Raven's case. 

It is confirmed; Raven **is** Robin's number one fangirl, and vice-versa.   
I think it's about time to turn myself into a fanboy, too. 

"Starfire, care to play arcades?" I heard myself ask as an ender. 

- **THE END** - 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

WHEEEW! DONE! Sorry for all Robin/Star fans out there who have read this; didn't mean to make Star cry. Actually, my heart also broke upon writing that, so all's fair! Thanks for reading it and I am hoping that you'll review this humble fic of mine. NO FLAMES PLEASE! **Violating means insolence**. Thanks; have a nice day! 


End file.
